A user may use a telephonic device to call a number that connects the user to an interactive voice response system. The interactive voice response system provides pre-recorded voice and audio information to the user and processes voice information received from the user. The telephonic device used by the user may be an intelligent telephonic device that includes a display for displaying visual information to the user, and a processor for processing multimedia information. It may be useful if the interactive voice response system can interact with the intelligent telephonic device using voice, video, image or textual information.